


【超蝙】一次毫不留情的分手

by jj0922080693



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj0922080693/pseuds/jj0922080693
Summary: #警告1.哼超本蝙2.OOC归我他们归于彼此3.开车开得很突然，不时甩尾不预警4.傻白甜5.脑洞合辑不只一篇6.请妥善运用只看楼主———————
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 1





	【超蝙】一次毫不留情的分手

“咔！咔！！”  
“看這邊，笑一個對麻煩看鏡頭！”  
“天啊，是蝙蝠俠……跟肯特，這是甚麼組合！”  
“肯特先生你有什麼話好說嗎?對於布魯斯寶貝你是不是厭倦了……請問劈腿是真的嗎！”  
“請不要迴避問題，對於這件事大家都很震驚，請你解釋——”  
  
灼热的闪光灯四起，将漆黑的巷弄照的宛如白昼，数不清的话筒几乎朝着着克拉克猛捅，彷彿這樣就能獲得第一首的消息，而一旁恐惧的化身还貼在自個懷裡，甚至无意识舔了下唇角。  
一瞬间的超现实让克拉克有点晕眩，回顾前十分钟，难得的在哥谭与大都会交界发生枪击案，而恰好這曖昧的模糊地带，讓分别许久的两人相遇，克拉克沒來得及换上超人装扮，就瞧见蝙蝠侠站在黑暗中的背影，敵人倒在一旁成了背景，而阔别將近十天的戀人在眼前，這讓他難以控制的衝上前擁吻他。  
被突襲的蝙蝠俠很快回過神來，不過那不代表他能抵抗的了超人的吻，男人霸道的圈著自個腰桿含吻雙唇，深情又浪漫，習慣彼此的氣味讓蝙蝠俠來不及說出“滾出”就被深深擄獲，而讓他們分開的是突然鋪天蓋地衝入的狗仔群。  
克拉克幾乎僵硬的看著這場面，直到蝙蝠俠狠狠踩了他一腳才驚醒，下一秒克拉克在蝙蝠俠掩護中狼狽逃離。  
  
克拉克肯特，星球日报的體育版版记者，布鲁斯韦恩的公開戀人勾搭上蝙蝠俠，这简直是一件晴天霹雳的大新闻，與火星撞地球，同等的话题热度，毕竟……那可是那个韦恩……！和那個蝙蝠俠！  
  
這一夜掀起的巨浪還在發酵。  
  
  
克拉克可憐兮兮的蹲在自個的公寓內足不出戶，外頭街道被擠得水洩不通，手機像是炸彈似的瘋狂震動，克拉克在簡訊內看到他的上司，寄來一篇幾乎是詛咒的惡毒簡訊。  
“你最好自己把這個大新聞寫出來，不然除了沒有全勤，你等著回家吃自己吧！”  
  
克拉克絕望的望著天花板，好一會兒才打開電視，緊接著映入眼簾的標題，讓魁梧的身軀縮的更小。  
“童话一般的恋爱全是假的。”  
“男人的諾言都是屎。”  
“哥譚最綠的一天。”  
两个主播唇枪舌战的在探讨这件事，甚至从他们第一次在镜头前同匡的画面都被播出来。  
布鲁斯与克拉克的恋爱在媒体间，整整流传了三年，其实他们交往甚至更早，不过真正让事情曝光是一次舞会，布鲁斯穿着一身挺翘的西装，在他耳边嘟囔你猜我穿了什么?  
小镇男孩轻易上勾，两人一前一后闪进洗手间，而当克拉克感觉手指探入人裤头底下摸到丁字裤和网袜时，眼睛差点蹦出雷射毁了花岗墙面，好在他赶紧闭上双眼，布鲁斯热情的拥吻了上去，舌尖交缠带一点可乐和姜汤的味道，为了确保宴会不宿醉，和阿尔佛莱德的禁酒令，那小心思要克拉克打从心底觉得可爱。  
  
知道人再也塞不下那些饮品，调情似的主动揉起他的肚子，和贴上那肿大的胸脯舔吻，乳头太过可爱一点一点被逗弄起来，撑起单薄的衬衫模样太超过，克拉克半抱怨半感慨的舔湿了衬衫，让它映出个小巧的轮廓。  
得到布鲁斯一个狠瞪，接着在还没进行到脱裤子让小超人和小蝙蝠面对面地时候，一声相机拍摄的声音，让两人不约而同望向同一个方向。  
克拉克错愕的看着摄象机，脑内下意识搂住了布鲁斯脸，而错过了用超级速度打掉手机的最佳时机。  
“say chese！”  
——互联网的速度，让这张厕所内略显咸湿的照片流传到大街小巷。  
  
拉奥阿。还好他还没脱掉布鲁斯的裤子——  
只是人耳骨通红，所有人都以为是羞涩，只有克拉克清楚知道是气的发火。  
狗仔的报社被告的几乎破产，而又在大伙以为会倒闭一家三流报社的时候一笔底下资金涌入，悄悄地变成韦恩家的地下产业，克拉克发誓曾经听到布鲁斯咬牙切齿的说要让他们加班加到死。   
而当下冒出一声冷汗的肯特拒绝承认，布鲁西宝贝的愤怒有时候比蝙蝠侠还吓人。  
两人的关系迅速走红，所有人都在谈论这件事，克拉克为数不多的经历和个人资料被深挖出来，甚至有不少人公开开赌，不到三十天这堪薩斯州来的小伙子就会被无情的甩了。   
而布鲁斯公开把一个试图去骚扰玛莎的记者給批評的一文不值，才免于让克拉克家受到更多的关注，但是所有人依然不看好这段感情。  
首先，那实在和传闻布鲁斯“青睐”的那款差异太大，而后虽然男女老少通杀的布鲁斯不排斥同性恋，却多次表示更喜欢可爱乖巧的类型——而除了乖巧没人能看出来那壮硕的身躯哪里可爱了?  
  
可即便没人看好的感情，不知道为何就那么展开了，三十天，三个月，三年，他们竟然维持了三年恩爱且良好的萤幕形象，甚至让布鲁西宝贝拒绝了一卡车的名媛，和早早回家休息，如同恩爱的比翼鸟，喔………这简直跌破众人眼镜。  
克拉克几乎成了他出席宴会的唯一选择，偶尔情人才有的节期，韦恩甚至推掉了所有邀约谢绝采访，声称要过恩爱的两人生活。  
  
而从克拉克眼里看到的是无尽的爱恋，时不时温馨的小举动更是堵住了笑話的嘴。  
簡直是男男版的神仙眷侶，大總裁與小記者變成了真愛的象徵。  
可這一切的一切，甚至有點受寵若驚的小甜蜜全都付之一炬，因為那個該死又甜膩的吻，沒有人知道布魯斯韋恩等於蝙蝠俠，所以忠厚老實的克拉克肯特，變成了辜負整個哥譚厚愛的負心混蛋。  
  
躲避了三天，克拉克終於受不了無法見到他的戀人，用了點超能力作弊，躲避過多的媒體，好不容易鑽入韋恩大宅。  
“肯特少爺，如果你在找老爺的話他在壁爐前，另外這是老人家最後一次的和善，下一次恐怕韋恩家的大宅無法在歡迎您。”  
小記者僵硬的看著老管家，那意味深長的微笑讓克拉克背脊發涼，可比起眼下和阿福解釋，更重要的是找到布魯斯，那個幾乎三日斷了聯絡的戀人。  
看到餐桌上男人窩在沙發椅上，酒瓶隨意四散，克拉克略感心疼的湊過去想抱著這有些疲憊的男人，下一秒人驚醒伸手抓住他要碰上來的掌心。  
克拉克吞了口唾沫，看著人一臉驚嚇的瞪著自己。  
“克拉克肯特，你怎麼在這裡?”  
“呃……我，我很想你，畢竟這幾天那些記者幾乎無孔不入的監視著我，他們像是蒼蠅似的，我很抱歉我那時候忍不住親了蝙蝠——”  
“真不敢相信，再你親了別人後能那麼厚顏無恥的站在這裡。”  
克拉克愣了五秒終才回過神，呃前段他能明白，但是後段“別人”?  
“別人是誰?”  
克拉克終於明白剛才管家給自個的違和感在哪裡了，照理來說他早就多次跟布魯斯在公開親暱接吻了，這並不構成他失去進出韋恩大宅的許可。  
“蝙蝠俠，BatMan，哥譚義警，黑漆漆的恐懼還是別的什麼誰知道?而你吻了他居然還說別人是誰！”  
克拉克被布魯斯狠狠推了一把，而鋼鐵之軀此時一臉懵到還真的被推個踉蹌，接著沒等他再說話，鋪天蓋地的咆哮和酒瓶被扔了上來。  
“沒有人能這麼對布魯西寶貝，就算你也一樣！”  
“我要宣布跟你分手，而你最好滾出去。”  
“你把你的東西都帶走，不然我會全數燒掉。”  
……………  
如果說委屈有實體化，估計露易絲萊恩是目睹最多次的人，她看著像是洩氣的氣球，趴在桌上毫無生氣的人嘆氣。  
“你親了蝙蝠俠，被布魯西甩了，而你堅持認為這不是你的錯，那我還有什麼好說的。”  
開導了半小時連露易絲都快放棄，畢竟偷吃的男人真的不值得同情，而克拉克難得的固執認為一切都是對方的錯，這點也要人不敢苟同，問了幾次錯在哪裡，克拉克只能哭喪著臉支支吾吾的看起來像個犯錯不承認的小男孩。  
“夠了，停止你的自怨自艾，除了道歉或者等布魯西寶貝把你給甩了再來後悔，噢我知道——我知道他已經把你甩了別那個臉，我的意思是在電視台上“真正”當著所有人面前甩了你，天啊！克拉克快看……”  
  
當露易絲指著報社上電視的直播畫面驚叫，克拉克就再也聽不見其他。  
  
採訪的畫面比平時多了三圈，布魯斯神隱了三天後重新亮相，沒有可憐兮兮的模樣，沒有被綠了的悲傷，甚至還有些過於光彩奪目，笑著和眾人揮手示意，並眨了下眼睛他的記者媒體們。  
“好久不見，噢別緊張你們的問題都很有趣，我會回答的。”  
一道尖酸的聲音緊接著。  
“韋恩先生，您對於被大都會的克拉克先生，和蝙蝠俠接吻的事有什麼看法！”  
嚶。  
克拉克不抱希望的直直盯著人，像是要把螢幕穿出洞似的目光灼熱。  
  
“……克拉克?誰?阿……你說那個小記者麼，抱歉我差點忘了他，這可不能怪我，人都善於欣賞美的，我只能說超人太過火辣了，噢天，我不小心說出來了……讓我們把克拉克拋在腦後吧，畢竟這也沒什麼，我同樣從蝙蝠俠身邊奪走了最佳搭檔，是的……我和超人現在正在交往。”  
  
克拉克腦袋轟的一聲爆炸，接著露易絲回頭只見到空無一人的座位，與音爆般沖出去的震盪，接著螢幕上出現了紅色披風的超人。  
  
“親愛的，你終於……”  
在布魯斯還沒說完調情的話，只見面色猙獰的男人飛落，摟住他狠狠在鏡頭上含吻他。   
鎂光燈四起，新的頭條出現。  
  
『誰都無法拒絕布魯西寶貝的魅力。』  
  
End.  
  
後續：  
克拉克：B你真的嚇死我了，你還說你不是演技派。  
B：閉嘴，別提那個花天酒地的少爺，操我。  
克拉克：嚶，我求你別鬧了我要精分了。  
B：我以為你喜歡偷情，現在快點給我——  
克拉克：我喜歡蝙蝠俠，也喜歡布魯斯，可是我只愛你，完完整整的你。  
B：我當然知道，你生氣了？真不敢相信，你插在我裡面，還不打算用氪星棒子教訓我。  
克拉克：你自找的……我要幹壞你。  
  



End file.
